Et si on pouvait changer l'histoire ?
by TrueLoveWaits-Someday
Summary: Callie et George on une vie géniale , jusqu'à ce jour fatidique ou tout va basculé , l'arrivé d'Arizona va tout changer pour Callie , commencer une nouvelle vie avec elle ? Pourquoi pas
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Il est 5h30, bébé pleure. Il faut que je me lève mais après la courte nuit que j'ai passée, je ne peux pas mettre un pied devant l'autre. Je donne un coup de coude dans les cotes de George.  
>George : Nan Callie, vas y toi. Ca fait deux heures que je dors.<p>

Callie : et moi alors ? J'ai deux garde dans les pattes plus la nuit folle d'hier soir.

George : Ok, ma puce j'y vais_. Il s'approche du berceau_. Alors Sofia, on a fait un gros dodo ? T'a de la chance, hein, parce que Papa et Maman ils n'ont pas dormi beaucoup.

_Après un biberon, une couche et une bonne douche pour George, Sofia s'est rendormie._

~POINT DE VUE DE GEORGE

Je retourne me coucher et me blottis dans les bras de mon épouse. Hier soir nous avons fêté nos un an de mariage et les 2 mois de notre petite princesse.

_Le temps passe et il est presque 13h, le réveil sonne pour la 3ème fois._

Callie : _réveillée en sursaut_. Oh non George vite dans une heure on prend le service et il faut préparer Sofia et la déposer à la crèche.

George : Ne t'inquiète pas, prépare toi. Je m'occupe de Sofia.

_Une fois toute la famille prête et Sofia déposée à la crèche, George reprit son rôle d'interne en chirurgie et Callie son rôle de titulaire en ortho_. _L'après-midi fut un peu agitée mais le calme a reprit dans la soirée._

~POINT DE VUE DE CALLIE

Bon plus que 10 minutes et j'ai fini mon service. Je vais voir George et je rentre.

Callie : Ah Meredith, tu n'aurais pas vu George ?

Meredith : Si, si il est parti en salle de garde après sa dernière visite.

Callie : Ah ok, merci !

Meredith : De rien, il avait l'air épuisé. Hier soir à du être torride à ce que je vois parce que t'as la même tête que lui. _Elle lui fait un clin d'œil et rigole_.

Callie : Si tu savais, le pire ça a était sur le petit matin quand Sofia nous a réveillé. _Elle sourit_. Allez bonne garde. _Elle laisse Meredith et part en salle de garde._

Bon alors salle de garde. Mon pauvre cœur il est crevé. Je rentre dans la salle de garde. En effet, il dort profondément. Je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres si douces, passe ma main dans ses cheveux et je rentre à la maison.  
>Une fois à la maison, je salue la nounou et part me coucher auprès de Sofia. La nuit sans George va être difficile.<p>

**Deux jours plus tard** c'est mon tour de garde. George est seul à la maison avec Sofia mais je ne me fais pas de souci car il s'occupe d'elle comme d'une princesse. Il est 8h ma garde est bientôt finie, plus qu'une heure. Et dans une demi-heure George doit arriver.  
>45min plus tard George n'est toujours pas là et d'un coup je me sens oppressée , ceci ne m'arrive que quand George ou Sofia se blesse. C'est étrange .<p>

Soudain je sens de l'agitation. Deux ambulances vont arriver, avec à l'intérieur deux blessés graves mais je n'ai pas plus d'infos.  
>Je me dirige donc là-bas pour aider. Quand j'arrive l'ambulance est déjà là. C'est alors que le chef arrive de nulle part et m'interdis de toucher aux patients qui arrivaient , c'était étrange , je me retourne et là je vois que les quelques médecins déjà présents ont l'air consterné. Lexie, la sœur de Meredith qui est interne avec George, est même en pleurs. Je m'approche.<p>

Derek : Ah Callie, tu vas avoir un choc, mais ne t'inquiète pas on va s'en occuper.

Je m'approche du premier brancard.

Callie : Naan ! Pas lui, nan George me laisse pas !

George : Je vais essayer.

Il a du mal a parler mais je sais qu'il essaie de me faire rire. J'essaie de sourire mais j'ai tellement envie de pleurer que mon sourire est forcé.

George : Et Sofia ...

Callie : De quoi ? Sofia est à la crèche, nan.

Je me retourne et tout les médecins me regardent puis tournent la tête vers le second brancard.

Callie : Nan pas elle, pas ma fille. Par pitié, pas ma fille ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2  
><strong>  
>~ POINT DE VUE DE CALLIE :<p>

Les medecins emmnèrent vitent mes deux amours dans l'hopital pour les examiner et pouvoir les soigner. Seul Lexie est restée avec moi. Elle pleurait toujours. Moi aussi mais j'essayais de m'en empêcher. La police était là et un policier est venue nous voir.

Le policier : Bonjour mesdames. Vous êtes de la famille

Callie : Oui je suis la femme et la mère des blessés.

Le policier : D'accord. Je me doute que vous allez vivre des moments très pénibles mais il faut que je vous dise ce qu'il s'est passé. Vers 8h30 alors que votre mari traversait la route avec votre fille dans les bras. un bus avec aucun passager à l'intérieur les a percutés de plein fouet. Le chauffeur n'est pas blessé mais nous avons pu constater qu'il était sous l'emprise de l'alcool.

Lexie : Saoûl à 8h30 ce matin, comment ce fait-il qu'il est pu prendre le volant ?

Le policier : Nous n'en avons aucune idée mais une enquête va être menée.

Il me jeta un rapide coup d'oeil puis pris congé. Je n'avais pu rien dire. J'étais juste énérvée. A cause d'un chauffeur bourré j'allais peut-être perdre mes deux amours. que répondre à ça ?

... : Torres , viens s'il te plait

Callie : Oui, Mark ? Que se passe t-il ?

Mark : *Gêner* Euh désoler de te deranger mais tu dois signer les sorties pour tes patients

Callie : T'es sérieux ? *Enerver* Mon mari et ma fille viennent d'avoir un accident et toi tu veux que je signe des papiers de sorties , tu te fous de moi ?

Mark est mon meilleur ami mais à cet instant précis j'aurais voulu l'étrangler.

Mark : Non je les aurais signer pour toi si je pouvais mais je peux pas .

Callie : Ok donne moi sa. Quand à toi Mini Grey * elle se tourne vers Lexie* occupe toi d'annuler toutes mes opération et de prévenir les patients.

Quand à moi je parti à la recherche de Sofia.

~ POINT DE VUE EXTERNE :

En pédiatrie , Callie chercha Sofia partout mais aucune trace , elle chercha donc dans les dossiers et toujours rien , elle demanda donc aux infirmières mais aucune ne savaient ouùse trouvait Sofia . C'est alors que le Dr Robbins arriva avec une tete d'enterrement . Callie savait que c'etait elle qui s'occupait de Sofia elle partit donc la voir

~ POINT DE VUE DE CALLIE :

Callie : Dr Robbins , comment va Sofia ? Est elle est vie ? Ou est elle ?

Dr Robbins : Je sort de la salle d'operation , elle est grièvement blesser et elle va sans doute devoir subir d'autre operation ,mais vu qu'elle a fait 2 arrets pendant qu'in l'operaient , je vais attendre qu'elle reprennent de la force , mais votre fille est une battante et ellle va sans sortir * en chuchotant* enfin j'espere *Plus fort* Vous voulez la voir ?

Callie : Quoi 2 arrêts ? Oui je veut bien la voir s'il vous plait .

Dr Robbins : Oui 2 mais ce n'est pas le plus grave . Elle n'est pas dans un très bonne états , je tiens a vous prévenir .*Elle partit en direction de la chambre*

Quand j'arrivai dans la salle , j'étais sous le choc , je ne la reconnaissais plus . Je restais avec elle 1 heure puis je dù partir car ils voulaient lui faire des examens . Je me mis donc à chercher George mais la je ne pouvais pas fouiller dans les dossiers et les infirmières me dirent de trouver Sheperd pour connaitre l'état de George mais que pour l'instant ils étaient au bloc et donc que je ne le trouverais pas .

Je regardais ma montre cela faisait plus de 3h que George était dans le bloc et je me faisais du soucis . C'est alors que Meredith fis son apparition. Elle était aussi triste que le Dr Robbins tout a l'heure . Elle vins me voir et m'expliqua la situation . Il était dans un plus mauvais état que Sofia et je ne pouvais pas allez le voir pour le moment mais après avoir insistez Meredith me donna le numéro de la chambre .

Je me dirigea donc vers celle ci . Je rentra et je m'assis sur le fauteuil , George était branché de partout , il avait vraiment l'air très mal , je me remis a pleurer puis je m'endormis contre lui ...


	3. Chapter 3

**J'espere vraiment que sa vous plaît , la prochaine suite sera en ligne samedi :D **

_**~ POINT DE VUE DE CALLIE :**_

Je fus réveillée par les machines qui sonnaient . George faisait un arrêt .

Callie : Bippez Sheperd . Donnez moi les palettes il fait un arrêt .

Infirmière : Vous n'êtes pas autorisè a la faire , nous nous en occupons .

Callie * Furax* : Quoi ? Non ! C'est moi qui le fais c'est mon mari .

Derek : Non Callie tu ne fais rien je vais m'en occupez * Il prend les palettes* Chargez a 200. Dégagez!

Bip...

Derek : Chargez a 300. Dégagez !

Bip...

Callie : George reste avec moi , tu ne peut pas me laissez , tu n'a pas le droit , Sofia vie alors je t'en pris ne meurt pas

Derek : Chargez a 360 . Dégagez !

Bip...

Callie : Non reste tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner

Derek : Callie on ne peut plus rien faire. Heure du décès 12h30 .

Je m'effondrais . George , mon George venais de mourir sous mes yeux , Plus jamais il ne rira, plus jamais il me dira Je t'aime, plus jamais, ...

Derek : Allez cherchez le Dr Sloan ! *Vers Callie* Je suis vraiment désolé . Mais est il donneur ?

Callie : Oui, il est donneur * Toujours en pleure *

Mark arrive alors en courant comme un fou, ce qu'il est d'ailleurs, fou . Derek lui explique . Il se dirige alors vers moi .

Mark : Je suis vraiment désolé .* la prenant dans ces bras * Je suis là pour toi d'accord ?

Soudain, le bipper de Derek sonne .

Derek : Oh non toi tu ne vas pas mourir aujourd'hui . * Regardant Callie * On me bipe pour Sofia

Puis il se mis a courir en pédiatrie , moi je ne bougeais pas , je n'en avais pas la force puis je me remis a pleurer quand j'eus un déclic , ils avaient bippez Derek pour Sofia . Oh Non Sofia ! Vite il faut que j'aille la voir , je sortis donc comme une furie de la chambre pour me diriger vers la pédiatrie , Mark était derrière et il avait du mal a me suivre . Quand j'arrive en pédiatrie le Dr Robbins me dit qu'ils emment Sofia au bloc car elle fait une hémorragie au cerveau et pour soigner ce qu'il n'avait pas pu soigner lors de sa dernière opération .

4heures plus tard je vis le Dr Robbins et le Dr Sheperd sortirent du bloc , il s'approche de moi pour m'annoncer la nouvelle . Sofia pourrait ne jamais se réveiller a cause de l'hémorragie a son cerveau . L'hémorragie était vraiment importante . Après cette terrible révélation je parti la voir en compagnie de Mark, qui est son parrain.

Mark : Alors princesse on veut plus voir tonton Mark ? Tu vois ta maman elle est très triste car elle veut pas que tu meurt , elle tient trop a toi . Et moi aussi je tiens beaucoup a toi . J'ai plein de projets pour nous deux pour embêter ta maman , des endroits où je pourrais t'emmener et surtout tes futures études de chirurgien plastique comme tonton .

Callie : Mark , elle n'a que 2 mois * dit elle en pleurant *

Mark : Je sais mais je l'aime moi cette petite et je te dis qu'elle a intérêt a vivre car elle va devenir un brillant chirurgien comme ses parents et son tonton préféré .

Callie sourit a cette réponse c'est alors que le Dr Robbins entra .

Dr Robbins : Désoler de vous dérangez Dr Torres et Dr Sloan mais il faudrait que je fasse quelques examens a Sofia donc je vous prierais de sortir de la chambre .

Callie : Appellez moi Callie , s'il vous plait Dr Robbins  
>Mark : Et moi Mark<br>Dr Robbins : D'accord mais dans ce cas appelez moi Arizona


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà le 4ème chapitre , je vous l'accorde il est super court mais la suite sera en ligne ce week-end:D

L'après-midi passait. Lentement J'avais toujours sa petite main dans la mienne. Je lui parlais. Je lui chuchotais des mots doux. Mark aussi. Il était près de moi à attendre. Sofia sa battait, je le svais. Et elle réussirai pour moi, mais surtout pour son papa. Elle devait se battre pour lui. Chose surprenante, depuis qu'Arizona nous avait annoncé que les résultats étaient meilleurs qu'ils l'espéraient, j'avais arrêter de pleurer. Étonnant car peu de temps après qu'Arizona soir partie, Derek était venu me dire qu'il descendait George au sous-sol. J'avais à peine réagi et pourtant, ... Mais Mark était là, il parlait, il parlait sans cesse. Il parlait de Lexie, du fait qu'il voulait la récupérer mais qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de coucher avec une infirmière, dont il avait oublier le prénom d'ailleurs. Je souriais. Je souriais parce que c'est à chaque fois la même chose, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Il essayait de me faire rire. Là il avait pour projet d'aller voir Lexie et de lui déclarer sa flamme. Quelle idée. Je ne lui donne pas une journée pour charmer une autre femme d'ailleurs ...

Arizona :*Toc, toc, toc* Je viens aux nouvelles. Comment allez-vous ?  
>Callie: J'ai arrêter de pleurer, ce qui est exceptionnel. Et Sofia est toujours dans le coma.<br>Arizona : Ah c'est très bien, parce qu'on commençait à manquer de mouchoirs à l'étage.  
>Elle se mit à rire. Un rire léger. je ris aussi.<br>Arizona : Quand à Sofia, nous la surveillons de très prêt. et son état est stable. D'ailleurs ce soir je ne suis pas censé être de garde mais comme j'en ai fait ma petite protégée je reste.  
>Mark : Bon sinon, moi je vais bien, merci de le demander.<br>Arizona et moi avons fait comme si sa remarque avait été inaudible.  
>Arizona : N'hésite pas à me bipper, dès que tu as besoin de quelque chose, ou d'un renseignement ou même d'un câlin, il n'y a aucun souci.<br>Mark : Ah ok, moi je te bipperai bien pour un câlin, voir plus si affinités, un peu plus tard dans la nuit.  
>Callie : Oh Mark. *se tournant vers Arizona* Ne fais pas attention à lui, il dait pas ce qu'il dit. et en plus il a une copine.<br>Arizona : *elle regarde Mark* On verra. *vers Callie* Je commence à connaître sa réputation t'en fais pas. Et j'ai entendu dire qu'Amélia était passée entre ses mains.  
>elle sourit et s'en va.<br>mark : Ah bah voilà, elle s'appelle amélia l'infirmière. Joli prénom. Je pourrais peut-être réessayer maintenant que je sais comment elle s'appelle ?  
>Callie : Nan mais Mark, t'es incorrigible. Tu parlais de Lexie et de ton soi-disant grand amour pour elle, juste après tu drague ouvertement Arizona et ensuite Amélia ... Pfff ...<br>Mark : Nan mais Lexie, je l'aime mais en attendant j'ai des besoins moi ! et dis, tu crois que si je la bippe en salle de repos, elle viendra ?  
>Callie : De qui tu parle ?<br>Mark :Bah d'Arizona pardi ! Allez je me lance.  
>Il prend son bipper et part en salle de repos.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Alors voila le nouveau chapitre , j'espere qu'il va vous plaire et que vous aurrez du plaisir a le lire :D **

**#.Dans la tete de Mark :**

Je bippe Arizona. Embrasse Callie et Sofia et part en salle de repos. Quelques minutes passent puis quelqu'un ouvre la porte. c'est Arizona.

Arizona : Mark, que se passe t-il ? Tu fais quoi là ?

Mark : Bah t'as bien dit que si on avait besoin de toi on devait te bipper ?

Arizona : oui et alors t'as pas l'air de souffrir ?

Mark : Oh si, si tu savais. Et faut que tu m'aides. *il commence à se déshabiller*

Arizona : Nan mais j'ai pas le temps là, Mrak. Y'a des petits humains qui ont besoin de moi.

Mark : Mais on fera vite.

Arizona : Mais nan tu fais n'importe quoi là. T'as pensé à Lexie ?

Mark : Elle en saura rien t'en fais pas. Mais comment tu sais que c'est elle ?

Arizona : Les gens parlent Mark. Ils parlent même beaucoup.

Mark : Beaucoup trop oui.

**#.Dans la tête d'Arizona :**

Je n'aurais peut-être pas dù jouer comme ça avec lui. Il devient gonflant. Allez je me lance et lui annonce la couleur.

Arizona : Allez arrête. Toute façon mon truc c'est les filles. *elle quitte la pièce*

Allez comme ça c'est dit. plus de malentendus avec lui.

**#.Dans la tête de Mark :**

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de m'étonner qu'elle est déja partie. Alors là j'en reviens pas. Je l'avais pas vu venir. Elle m'a fait croire que j'avais des chances avec elle ... J'y crois pas. Bon que fiare ? nan c'est sûr je ne dirais rien à Callie. Pour elle, ce sera encore un prétexte pour se foutre de moi. Je sors de la pièce et part rejoindre Callie et ma petite puce.

Callie : Ah Mark, déja là ? T'es pas parti longtemps, je suis sûre qu'elle est pas venu.

Mark : Et bah détrompe toi. Elle est venue. Ca a été rapide mais très ... intense si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Callie : Oui je vois très bien. Je te rappelle que je couchains avec toi avant de tomber amoureuse de George.

**#.Dans la tête de Callie :**

Rien que de prononcer son prénom a fait remonter tous ces beaux souvenirs. La tristesse m'envahit.

Mark : Ah oui c'est vrai.

Je ne trouvais rien à lui dire. Peu à peu la tristesse se transformait en colère. mais ce n'était pas contre Mark que j'étais en colère mais contre Arizona. en fait sous airs de princesse Barbie super mignonne, c'est une garce, une briseuse de couple, une emmerdeuse.

Mark : Callie; pourquoi tu fais cette têete ? T'es faché ?

Callie : Pas contre toi, c'te fois ci, mais contre Arizona. et j'ai de la peine pour Lexie parce que tu l'as encore une fois prise pour une con**.

Quand je pense que j'allais devoir la cotoyer plusieurs fois par jour. Je vais devoir faire un effort parce que c'est la seule qui puisse guérir mon bébé, mon seul lien avec George.

**#.Dans la tête de Mark :**

Alors là, j'en revenais pas. Je venais de lui dire que j'avais encore une fois tromper Lexie, ce qui n'est même pas vrai mais cà elle le sait pas, et elle en veut à Arizona. Je m'attendais pas du tout à ça. Les regrets me gagnent. Faut que je répare ma bêtise.


	6. Chapter 6

**A peine sortie de la salle de repos, le bipper d'Arizona avait sonner. Elle devait aller au bloc en urgence.**

_Quelques heures plus tard :_

**Dans la tête d'Arizona :**

Pfiou cette opération fût longue mais ce petit bonhomme va s'en sortir. C'est un battant.

J'enlève mon calot et je sors, quand dans le couloir je croise Mark. J'avais presque oublié l'épisode de la salle de repos. Soudain une puissante envie de le hifler me prit. Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'avançais vers lui prête a lui mettre.

Mark : Arizona, faut vraiment que je te parle. J'ai fait une boulette.

Arizona : Quoi, t'as encore besoin de moi ? Je veux dire sexuellement. T'as trouver personne d'autre ?

J'étais vraiment en colère. Ma main vint se coller très fortement sur sa joue et sans avoir le temps de comprendre ce que je venais de faire je m'enfuis en vitesse grâce à mes supers chaussures. Je pense que tout le monde a dù voir ce que j'ai fait. QU'est-ce qui a bien pu me passer par la tête ?

J'ai bien besoin de voir ma petite protégée, et sa superbe maman. Je me dirige vers sa chambre.

Arizona : Salut, comment va Sofia ?

Callie : Stable, comme ce matin. Et puis pourquoi tu poses la question tu devrais le savoir. T'es son medecin nan ?

Elle m'avait répondu sur un ton qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Sans doute la fatigue et le stress.

Arizona : Oui, bien sûr ... T'as l'air épuisé. Tu devrais dormir un peu.

Callie : Oui, bien sûr. Mais c'est à toi qu'on devrait poser la question. Après tes partie de jambes en l'air, tu dois pas être bien nan ?

Arizona : De quoi tu parles ?

Le chef interrompis la discussion. Il venait d'arriver et avait besoin de parler à Callie. Je m'eclipsait donc.

**Point de vue Externe :**

Chef : Callie, on doit parler de l'enterrement

Callie : on est obligé de faire ça maintenant ?

Chef : D'un point de vue administratif oui. J'ai appelé la maison funèbre. Je leur ai expliqué la sistuation et j'ai pu m'arranger avec eux. L'enterrement pourra avoir lieu dès que Sofia ira mieux et que tu pourras t'absenter.

Callie : D'accord, merci pour tout chef Webber. * Les larmes commençaient à couler*

Chef : c'est normal Callie, George était mon ami, notre ami à tous. et nous serons toujours là pour toi et Sofia.

Il quitte la pièce.

**Point de vue de Callie :**

Jamais je ne pourrais relercier assez le Chef Webber pour tout ce qu'il fait pour nous. Je pleurais à nouveau. J'aurais voulu enterrer Georges dans la semaine pour pouvoir le laisser partir en paix mais je ne pouvais laisser la princesse seule tant que je n'étais pas sûre que ses jours n'étaient plus en danger.

Arizona rerentre dans la chambre.

Arizona : Le chef Webber m'a parlé pour l'enterrement de George. Si t'as besoin d'aide je suis là.

Callie : Oh nan, nan toi tu t'occupe plus de rien. T'en a assez fait. tu ne m'adresse même plus la parole.

J'avais tellement envie de la frapper, de lui dire que je savais tout et que c'était une Sal... Mais je devais me contenir. je le devais pour Sofia et Georges.

Arizona : Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Je comprends plus là.

Elle me prend pour une Con.. où je rêve ...

Callie : Mark m'a tout dit. T'es vraiment pas fréquentable. A partir de maintenant tu ne t'occupe que du niveau médical por Sofia.

**Point de vue d'Arizona :**

Alors comme ça Mark n'avais pas tenu pu tenir sa langue. J'aurais du m'en douter. C'est peut-être ça qu'il voulait me dire avant que je le gifle. Je n'en revenais pas que Callie réagisse comme ça. C'est peut-être ça que Mark voulait me dire. Il voulait simplement me prévenir que Callie était homophobe et qu'il fallait que je l'évite.

Arizona : Je pensais pas que t'étais comme ça. Je te voyais pas comme une homophobe.

Callie : Quoi ? Mais ...

Les machines de mirent à bipper. Callie se tourne vers Sofia.

Callie : Arizona, son bras ? Son bras est violet. Vite fais quelques chose.

Arizona : Merde, hémorragie. Vite en salle d'opération ...


	7. Chapter 7

On court dans les couloirs, on approche du bloc. Son bras est de plus en plus violet. J'ai peur, très peur. Et si c'était de ma faute ? Et si au lieu de m'énerver contre Arizona,je lui avait tenu la main peut-être ne serait-elle pas dans cet état là. Je répétais sans cesse que c'était de ma faute. Je ne reflechissais plus comme une chirurgienne compétente mais comme une maman qui a perdu l'amour de sa vie et qui a peur de perdre la chair de sa chair.

Callie: c'est de ma faute. C'est de ma faute. C'est de ma faute...

Arizona: Callie arrête. C'est pas ta faute.

On arrivait au bloc.

Arizona: Callie tu reste là. Tu rentre pas.

Callie: c'est ma fille, tu peux pas m'en empêcher.

Arizona: oh que si et tu le sais. Dans l'etat dans lequel tu te trouve on ne pourrais pas travailler comme il faut et Sofia pourrait perdre son bras.

Meredith: c'est bon je reste avec elle. Faites l'opération sans moi.

Meredith était là, je ne l'avais même pas vu.  
>Le brancard rentrait dans le bloc.<p>

Meredith: Callie vient, on va s'asseoir. On sera mieux pour attendre.

Je la suivais. On s'assit. Et puis on parla. Enfin elle parlait et je me contentais d'hocher la tête. Les heures passaient.  
>Mes yeux commencaient a se fermer. Je crois que c'est la 1ère fois en une semaine que je m'endormais sans qu'on m'y oblige.<p>

**Point de vue de Meredith:**

Callie me fait de la peine. Vivre autant d'épreuves en si peu de temps c'est pas humain. Elle commençait a s'endormir, c'était bien. Il fallait qu'elle dorme, elle en avait besoin.

Après de longues heures, Arizona sorti du bloc.

Meredith: si ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle, on ne la reveille pas.

**Point de vue d'Arizona:**

En sortant du bloc je pensais voir une Callie en furie mais non elle dormait. Elle semblait si paisible. Elle était tellement belle. Nan mais Arizona qu'est-ce qui te prend ressais-y toi. Elle est homophobe et elle vient de vivre des épreuves difficiles. Rien n'est possible.

Arizona: euh... Ok. Laisse moi faire.

C'est plus fort que moi fallait que je la touche, il me fallait un contact.

Arizona: callie, reveille toi. Callie, c'est les yeux.

Callie: hein? Quoi ? Comment elle va ?

Arizona: ne t'inquiète pas l'operation s'est bien passée. On a sauvé son bras. Elle va bien.

Callie: merci.

**Point de vue de callie :**

je voulais lui sauter dans les bras mais j'avais cette rancoeur qui m'oppressait.

Meredith: bon bah je vous laisse, j'ai des patients. Je passerai voir la poulette un peu plus tard.

Nous étions là toutes les deux dans le couloir. Le silence était pesant.

Arizona : tu devrais remonté en pediatrie. Sofia va bientot revenir.

Nous nous dirigeons donc vers l'ascenceur.

Une fois dans l'ascenceur, elle demande l'étage pédiatrie puis bloque l'ascenceur en cours de route.

Callie: nan mais tu fais quoi là ?

Arizona: Sofia est entre de bonnes mains donc faut qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé tout a l'heure.

Callie: comment ca faut qu'on parle ? Ya rien a dire. T'as couché avec mon meilleur ami alord que je t'ai dit qu'il avait une copine et après tu fais la sainte nitouche.

Arizona: nan mais de quoi tu me parle ? T'es pas homophobe ?

Callie: bah Mark était tout fier de t'avoir mis dans son lit. Il m'a même dit que c'était excellent. Pourquoi tu pensais que j'étais homophobe.

Arizona: bah tu m'as dit que Mark t'avais tout dit. Et vu ton comportement j'en ai déduit que tu étais homophobe. Mais attend, je rêve ou il t'as dit qu'on avait couché ensemble ?

Callie: attend vous avez fait quoi en salle de repos ?

Arizona: bah il m'a bippé, et quand je suis arrivé il m'a clairement dit qu'il voulait me mettre dans son lit. J'ai refusé parce que de une tu m'as dit qu'il avait une copine et puis surtout que les mecs c'était pas mon truc d'ou le fait que je pensais que t'étais homophobe.

Callie: mais j'ai pas du tout la même version. Nan mais j'hallucine. T'es vraiment homo ou c'etait pour le faire fuir ?

Arizona: je suis vraiment homo. Ca te dérange pas alors ?

Callie: mais non pas du tout. Ya aucun soucis avec ça. Par contre pour Mark, j'ai ma petite idée. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ... très froid ...


	8. Chapter 8

Arizona : Comment veux tu te venger ? Car je veux bien t'aider mais je sais pas comment .  
><span>Callie<span> : Pour le moment je sais pas , je vais y reflechir . Mais en tout cas pour le moment je vais faire comme si je n'etais pas au courant et dès que je le peut devant Mark je t'envois sur les roses .

Arizona: d'accord mais sois pas trop méchante non plus.

Suite a cette discussion Arizona débloqua l'ascenseur puis nous montèrent en pediatrie . Sofia était dejà là et Mark ne tarda pas.

Arizona : Mark comme je l'ai deja dit a Calliope . L'operation de Sofia c'est très bien passer .

Callie : Je m'appelle Callie ! Personne m'appelle Calliope et encore moins toi .

Mark : C'est génial ça . Elle pourra se servir de son bras normalement ?

Arizona : Oui sans aucun probleme . Desolé je dois y allez . J'ai d'autres patients .

Callie : Oui c'est sa barre toi .

Arizona partit .

Mark: pourquoi tu lui parle comme ça , elle t'as rien fait .

Callie : Tu rigole là ? Tu penses qu'a ton cul Mark . Si jamais Lexie l'apprend elle va te faire la geule et tu vas venir pleurer dans mes jupons comme d'habitude car elle ne voudra plus te voir et c'est aussi de la faute d'Arizona car je l'avais prevenue . Donc meme si elle a sauvée Sofia et que je lui en suit tres reconnaissante elle m'avait promis de pas coucher avec toi et elle n'a pas respecté sa parole . Sur ce je l'envoie chier si je veux.

Le bipper de Mark se mit à bipper.

Mark : *gener* Desoler je dois y allez on en reparle plus tard

Mark partit et j'etais fière de moi . J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort sur ce que j'ai dis sur Arizona mais bon c'est pas grave . Elle est au courant . Il faut vite qu'elle vienne. Je la bippe pour lui donner mon plan.

Arizona arriva deux minutes plus tard en courant .

Arizona : *essoufler* Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi tu m'as bippé ? Sofia a un probleme ?

Callie : mais non t'inquiete pas . C'est juste pour te dire que j'ai trouver un truc pour bien faire flipper Mark .

Arizona : ah bah c'est cool . Je t'ecoute mais depêche toi . J'au une opération dans 5min .

Je lui explique mon plan et lorsque j'eus fini. Je vis un sourire sur le visage d'Arizona sa avait l'air de lui plaire . Elle du partir car elle allait operer une jeune fille. Quelques minutes plus tard Mark arriva. Finalement son urgence n'en étais pas une. Ma vengeance allait pouvoir commencer ...


	9. Chapter 9

Mark reviens.

Mark : Bon Callie tu m'explique ton delire au sujet d'Arizona tout a l'heure ?  
><span>Callie<span> : Quel delire ? Ose me dire que si Mini Grey l'apprends elle ne va pas te larguer et que tu ne viendras pas pleurer dans mes jupons .  
><span>Mark<span> : Bah si mais ...  
><span>Callie<span> : Il n'y a pas de mais , Arizona m'avais promis de pas coucher avec toi donc si elle peut pas controler ses envies c'est pas mon probleme elle se trouve quelqu'un d'autre que toi car Mini Grey va etre furax .  
>Arizona entre au meme moment .<br>Arizona: *Souriante* Salut !  
><span>Callie<span>:*Froidement* Salut , qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ?  
><span>Mark<span>: Callie !  
><span>Arizona<span> : T'inquiete pas Mark . Callie je voudrais te parler de Sofia en privé s'il te plait .  
><span>Callie<span> : D'accord mais depêche toi , j'ai pas que ça a faire .  
><span>Mark<span> : Callie arrete.  
><span>Arizona<span> : Mark tu peux nous laisser s'il te plait ?  
>Mark sourit a Arizona puis partit .<br>Arizona : Alors comme ça je ne tiens pas mes promesses ?

Callie : Arrete tu sais tres bien que je rigole . Je le pense pas une seconde . J'irais bien demander au chef et à Mini Grey d'etre dans le coup . T'en pense quoi ?  
><span>Arizona<span> : Lexie le prendra mal si on lui dit que Mark a voulu coucher avec moi et le chef sa m'etonerait qu'il accepte . Mais on peut toujours demander .

Arizona bippa Lexie qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard . On lui expliqua le coup qu'elle devait faire a Mark . Elle n'etait pas convaincu du fait qu'Arizona n'avait pas voulu coucher avec Mark . Elle allait partir quand Callie eu une idee.

Callie : Dit a Mark que les gens parlent dans cet hopital .

Je demande a Arizona d'aller voir le chef elle revient quelques instants en me disant que le chef etait d'accord et qu'il trouvait que c'etait une tres bonne idee parce que ça te permettrait de te changer les idées et de faire tourner la tête de Mark histoire qu'il arrête de coucher à droite, à gauche.

Quelques heures plus tard Mark revient voir Callie et Sofia .  
><span>Mark<span> : alors comment va Sofia?  
><span>Callie<span>: Bien elle est stable .  
><span>Mark<span> : Lexie m'evite et je sais pas pourquoi . Elle ma dit que les gens parlais dans cet hopital . Tu lui as dit quelque  
>chose ?<br>Callie : Peut etre bien

Mark: Comment sa peut-etre bien?

Callie : Elle est venue me voir et j'etais en train de m'engeuler avec Arizona et elle a peut-etre entendu un morceau de  
>notre conversation<p>

Mark : Quel moment ?

Callie : Le moment où j'ai dit a Arizona qu'elle m'avait promis de pas coucher avec toi et qu'elle avait trahi ma confiance .

Mark : Non mais c'est pas possible . Vous auriez pas pu faire attention?

Callie : T'avais qu'a pas coucher avec Arizona  
>J'etais fiere de mou . Il flippait de perdre Lexie et moi je me vengais .<p>

Mark: Attend Callie . J'ai pas ...

Callie : Non j'ai pas le temps , je dois aller voir le chef

Mark : Pour quoi faire ?

Callie : Au sujet d'Arizona . Bon je dois te laisser j'ai rendez vous dans 5 minutes .  
><span>Mark<span> : Je viens avec toi .  
><span>Callie<span> sourit puis ils partirent vers le bureau du chef. J'envoyais un sms a Arizona pour lui dire de le prévenir.  
>Je frappa a la porte du chef . Arizona était dejà là .<br>Chef : Bonjour Dr Torres ,vous vouliez me parlez au sujet du Dr Robbins ?  
><span>Callie<span> : Oui chef . Elle fait du tres bon travail avec les enfants mais elle a couché avec Mark Sloan. Par conséquent je doute qu'on puisse lui faire confiance. Si Mini Grey aprend qu'ils ont couché ensemble elle va etre deprimer et Mark aussi car il va se faire plaquer donc vous aurez deux medecins deprimés .Il serait donc préférable que vous la licencié.

Chef: Sloan est ce que c'est vrai ce que dit le Dr Torres ?  
><span>Mark<span>: Bah euh ... Vous parlez de quelle partie ?  
><span>Callie<span>: Mark reponds !  
>Mark baisse la tete et ne repond rien .<br>Arizona : Merci Mark . Grace a toi je vais me faire virer .  
><span>Chef<span> : Desolé Dr Robbins . Mais tant que le Dr Sloan ne repond pas a ma question vous etes suspendu .  
><span>Arizona<span> : Mais j'ai rien fait . J'ai pas coucher avec lui . C'est pas lui que j'aime . *Enerver* Bordel Mark dit leur qu'on a pas coucher ensemble .  
><span>Mark<span> :*gener* Callie , je t'es menti Arizona et moi on a pas couché ensemble .  
><span>Callie<span> : *morte de rire * Oui je sais .  
><span>Mark<span> : Comment ça ?  
><span>Callie<span> : j'etais deja au courant avec Arizona on a parlé.  
><span>Mark<span> : Vous vous etes foutu de moi ?  
><span>Arizona et Callie<span> : Oui .  
><span>Mark<span> : Chef ?  
><span>Chef<span> : Moi aussi j'etais au courant ainsi que le Dr Grey .  
><span>Mark<span> : Vous vous foutez de moi ?  
><span>Callie<span> : Tu a qu'a arreter de mentir et de vouloir coucher avec tout le monde. Tu t'en porteras mieux.

Mark partit furax.

Arizona et moi partirent dans un fou rire. Je crois que cette vengeance nous a bien rapproché elle est devenue qe qu'on peut appeller une amie.

**Dans la tête d'Arizona :**

Nous partîmes dans un fou rire. Elle était belle quand elle riait. C'était presque surnaturel...


	10. Chapter 10

POINT DE VUE DE CALLIE :

Nous sortions du bureau du chef totalement mortes de rire. Mark faisait une de ces têtes. C'était hilarant. Nous retournions voir ma pette Sofia en laissant Mark dépité !

Callie (à l'infirmier) : Comment va Sofia ?

L'infirmier : Va voir tu vas vite comprendre ...

Je m'avance et j'entends des petits bruits. Je regarde dans la couveuse. je sens Arizona derrière moi.

Callie : Oh ma puce, mon bébé ! T'es réveillée enfin ! Dis moi que je peux la prendre s'il te plait ?

Arizona : Ben bien sûr que tu peux la prendre. Fais attention quand même mais elle s'est rétablie à vue d'oeil. C'est presque magique.

Callie (prenant sa fille) : Oh mon bébé. Si tu savais combien je t'aime ...

POINT DE VUE EXTERNE :

Elles s'installèrent toutes les 3 sur le canapé et commencèrent à papoter comme 2 vieilles amies.

Callie : au fait toi, tu m'aurais pas caché quelque chose ?

Arizona : Comment ça ?

Callie : Ben, j'ai pas rêver t'asbien dis au chef que tu étais amoureuse de quelqu'un mais que c'était pas Mark ?

Arizona : J'ai dû dire ça, oui.

Callie : Ah ... C'est qui ? Elle s'appelle comment ?

POINT DE VUE D'ARIZONA :

Oh la la pourquoi elle aborde ce sujet ? Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir lui dire ? J'ai pas le droit de lui dire qu'elle me touche au plus profond. Je peux pas lui dire que quand je la vois mon coeur bat plus vite. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Faut que je lui mente, j'ai pas le choix ...

Arizona : Elle s'appelle Jessica. Et euh ... je l'ai rencontré le mois dernier à une soirée.

Faites qu'elle s'arrête là. Faites que mes réponses lui convienne...

POINT DE VUE DE CALLIE :

J'ai ptèt été un epu trop curieuse. J'ai l'impression que ça la gêne d'en parler.

Arizona : Elle s'appelle Jessica. Et euh ... je l'ai rencontré le mois dernier à une soirée.

Pour quoi est-ce que j'ai un sentiment bizarre tout à coup ? Pourquoi estce que j'ai cette sensation de jalousie ? Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Mon pauvre George ... Je suis perdue. Je sers Sofia contre mon coeur car désormais elle seule est capable de l'apaiser. Je suis tellement plongé dans mes pensées que je n'entend même pas le chef entrer dans la chambre.

Le chef : Callie ? ... Callie ?

Callie : Ah euh ... oui ?

Le chef : Vous avez des nouvelles de Mark ?

callie : Non, je pense qu'il est parti se cacher et qu'on est pas prêt de le revoir.

Le chef : Ca m'embête un peu mais il l'a bien mérité. enfin bon, je suis pas venu pour vous parler de ça. C'est à proppos de toi Callie ...

Arizona : je peux vous laisser si ous voulez ... ?

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte.

Callie : Nan, tu peux rester. Ce ne doit pas être bien grave.

Arizona : Bon, si tu y tiens

Je lui tend Sofia et me lève pour être face au chez. Je jette un rapide coup d'oeil sur Arizona et la voir si aimante avec Sofia me réchauffe le coeur.

Le chef : Bon je t'avais dit que quand Sofia irait mieux nous procèderons aux funérailles de George. Le moment est venu. Sofia est beaucoup mieux. Tu peux donc t'absenter. Je sais que ça va te faire peur et mal mais demain sera le jour tant redouté. Par rapport au planning ça permettraint en plus à tous vos amis de pouvoir assister aux obsèques.

callie : euh d'accord, d'accord ...

Le chef : il faut que je te laisse, j'ai une intervention. Si tu as des questions, n'hésites pas à venir me voir.

POINT DE VUE EXTERNE :

Le chef quitte la pièce.

Arizona va poser Sofia dans sa couveuse et s'approche de Callie.

Arizona : Callie ? Ca va ?

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Callie. Arizona était désemparée.

callie : Arizona ?

Arizona prit Callie dans ses bras.

Arizona : Tant fais pas Callie, je suis là. Je serais toujours là !

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et se fixèrent. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent et ...


	11. Chapter 11

POINT DE VUE EXTERNE :  
>Et ...Mark débarqua dans la chambre sans frapper . Callie et Arizona s'éloignèrent . Mark regardait les 2 jeunes femmes étrangement . Le bipper d'Arizona se mit a sonner , elle partit donc vers ou l'appelait son bipper .<p>

POINT DE VUE DE CALLIE :

Mark : Tu m'expliques? Il se passe quoi entre Arizona et toi ?  
>Callie : *Géner* Euh ... rien pourquoi ?<br>Mark : Tu te fous de moi ? tu allais l'embrasser et ne me dis pas le contraire  
>Callie : Mais non et de toute façon elle aime quelque d'autre * Avec une pointe de jalousie * Elle s'appelle Jessica .<br>Mark : A tu vois t'es jalouse et vu comment Arizona te regarde ...  
>Callie : Quoi ? Elle me regarde comment ? * Surprise*<br>Mark : Si elle pouvait te bouffer , elle le ferait . Elle est raide dingue de toi . Et je suis sûr que toi aussi car je te connais par coeur et tu ne la regarde pas comme tu regardais George , elle tu la regarde avec envie et passion .  
>Callie : Bon peut être , je dis bien peut être qu'elle m'attire un peu , mais je ne me suis pas remise de la mort de George, et Sofia a échappée de peu à la mort alors c'est pas le moment de sortir avec Arizona, surtout que je suis sûre qu'elle ne m'aime pas . Elle aime cette Jessica<br>Mark : Callie ! Arrête d'avoir si peu confiance en toi ça m'énerve . Je suis ton meilleur ami et je suis sûr que Arizona pourra te faire oublier George , elle est bien pour toi , j'en suis sûr et si tu me redis une fois qu'elle ne t'aime pas , je te jure que je vais la voir . Il faut que tu profite de la vie, George voudrait que tu en profite, je sais que c'est dur mais profite et pour une fois fais moi confiance , je ne suis pas qu'un sex-friend.

Le bipper a Mark se mit a sonner .  
>Mark : Nous n'avons pas fini cette discussion très chère<p>

Pendant ce temps :  
><span>POINT DE VUE D'ARIZONA :<span>

Il faut absolument que je parle a Teddy , elle est la seule qui pourra m'aider . A bah la voila  
>Arizona : Hey , Teddy ça va ?<br>Teddy : Super , a part que Cristina et Jackson se battent pour une intervention et que je sais pas lequel choisir...  
>Arizona : Arrête tu sais très bien que c'est Cristina que tu vas choisir<br>Teddy : Je peux pas toujours choisir Cristina , il faut que j'apprenne aux autres aussi .  
>Arizona : Oui bah débrouille toi ; j'ai grand besoin de toi là .<br>Teddy : Merci pour ton aide , hein quoi pourquoi ? Je suis sûre que c'est sur Callie , car tu es raide dingue d'elle ; mais tu sais pas comment te lancer car elle vient d'apprendre que tu étais lesbienne et aussi car elle vient de perdre son mari et que tu pense qu'elle n'aime que les hommes . Mais je peux te dire de te lancer car vu comment elle te regarde , on dirait qu'elle veut te bouffer a chaque fois , mais c'est normal car t'es canon. Mais franchement parle lui en , il faut profiter de la vie chérie , et puis au pire tu risque quoi ? Qu'elle te dise non ? Mais franchement t'es Arizona Robbins fille de marine qui a apprit a se battre à la maternelle . Donc fonce et aide moi pour mon problème sur Cristina et Jackson.  
>Arizona : * Scotcher* Mais ? Mais comment tu sais ça toi , je t'en ai jamais parler<br>Teddy : Je suis ta meilleure amie donc je te connais par coeur . Bon aide moi maintenant tu prendrais qui toi ?  
>Arizona : T'as raison , je dois aller lui dire . J'y vais maintenant d'ailleurs . Merci pour tout Teddy Tu es geniale , j'ai une grande chance de t'avoir.<br>Arizona partit en courant chercher Callie et quand elle l'aperçu enfin, elle remarqua que Callie aussi etait essouflée  
>Arizona: Tu cherche quelqu'un peut etre ?<br>Callie : Oui c'est toi que je cherchais , il faut absolument que je te parle c'est tres important  
>Arizona : Moi aussi je te cherchais et moi aussi il faut que je te parle c'est très important .<br>Callie : Vas-y commence  
>Arizona : Tu sais cette histoire avec Jessica ? Bah ce n'est pas vrai , ce n'est pas elle qui possède mon coeur, ce n'est pas elle que j'ai envie d'embrasser a chaque fois que je la vois , ce n'est pas elle qui hante mes rêves et quand elle est triste cette personne je le suis aussi ...<br>... : Callie ma chérie , tu m'as tellement manqué !

Callie : Maman ? Papa ? Que faites vous ici ? * Plus bas et a Arizona * On pourra reprendre cette discussion un peu plus tard s'il te plait ?

Arizona * Tout bas * Euh ... oui bien sur. Si j'en ai encore le courage

POINT DE VUE DE CALLIE :  
>Je me demande bien ce qu'elle voulait me dire , je me demande bien qui est cette fille mais en tout cas ça ne peut pas être moi . Et avec tout ça j'ai pas pu lui dire ce que je ressens pour elle parce que mes parents ont débarqués avant la fin. C'est pas que je veux pas les voir mais ils ont toujours le chic pour me remémorer les moments critiques de ma vie et me faire déprimer. Je vais attendre qu'ils soient partis pour parler à Arizona.<br>Mais en tout cas une chose est sûre : J'aime Arizona Robbins.


	12. Chapter 12

Après avoir trouvé une pièce au calme ...

Callie : papa, maman pourquoi vous êtes-là ? Je vous avais dit de ne pas venir.

Le papa de Callie : tu crois tout de même pas qu'on allait te laisser traverser cette dure épreuve toute seule ?

Callie : mais je ne suis pas seule. J'ai ma fille, mon meilleur ami, mes collègues et amis.

La maman de Callie : et alors ? Ca ne te fais pas plaisir qu'on soit venu. Et c'est normal qu'on soit là on le devait à George. C'était le gendre parfait.

POINT DE VUE DE CALLIE :

Bien sûr que je suis heureuse de les voir mais comment leur dire que j'aurais aimer qu'ils arrivent à un autre moment. Comment leur dire qu'ils sont arrivés au moment où j'allais annoncer àArizona que je l'aimais mais que j'avais peur. Ils sont heureux là, épanouis dans leur vie de couple, alors que j'ai perdu mon mari et que mon coeur est perturbé.

Callie *un peu triste* : mais si je suis heureuse ... Ca vous dit d'aller voir Sofia ?

Les parents de callie : bien sûr. On attend que ça.

Nous nous dirigions vers l'ascenceur. Aucun de nous parlait.

Le papa de Callie : alors ma pépéte, comment vas tu ? *il prend Sofia dans ses bras*

Callie : elle va beaucoup mieux. Son rétablissement est un vrai miracle.

La maman de Callie : c'est fou comme elle ressemble à George.

Callie : Nan nan arrête ! S'il te plaît maman arrête ! L'enterrement est dans quelques heures, ça fait 48h que j'ai pas fermé l'oeil. Ca fait des jours que j'essaie de sortir la tête de l'eau alors ne m'y replonge pas en parlant de lui constamment. C'est pas contre toi parce que je sais que je sais que tu l'appréciais beaucoup mais chaque fois que tu me parle de lui ça me rapelle qu'il n'est plus là.

La maman de Callie : je suis désolée ma puce, j'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle...

Le papa de Callie : va te reposer on s'occupe de Sofia.

Callie : vous êtes sûrs ? Vous me bippez si y'a un souci.

QUELQUES HEURES PLUS TARD SUR LE TRAJET MENANT AU CIMETIERE :

La maman de Callie : La cérémonie était très émouvante. Et très simple, je suis ûre que ça lui aurait plu ...

Callie *les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré* : oui sans doute ...

J'écoutais à peine ce que ma mère disait. Je ne pensais qu'à Sofia et au fait que j'avais dû la laisser à l'hopital. C'est vrai que la cérémonie était simple mais c'est ce qu'aurait voulu George. Juste sa famille et ses quelques amis proches.

Durant la cérémonie j'ai souvent regardé Arizona. Non pas que je le voulais parce que je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Et tandis que les autres pleuraient, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Et malgré moi je me demandais à quoi elle pouvait bien penser... 

La maman de Callie : Callie tu m'écoute ?

Callie : pas vraiment ... Désolée

EN SORTANT DU CIMETIERE :

Arizona m'avait fortement serrée dans ses bras lors de la marche pour les familles. Elle m'avait prise

dans ses bras mais pas comme une amie. J'avais peur de me faire des idées. Je devais sans doute rêver.

POINT DE VUE D'ARIZONA :

Une fois dans la voiture pour retourner à l'hopital :

Durant toute la cérémonie je n'ai fait que penser à Callie. Même triste elle était belle. J'ai si peur. C'est pas normal d'être autant accro à quelqu'un. Je n'aurai plus le courage de tout lui avouer, pas après l'avoir vu aussi mal. Je ne peux plus ...

UNE SEMAINE APRES L'ENTERREMENT :

POINT DE VUE DE CALLIE :

Ca fait une semaine que je n'ai pas parlé à Arizona . On dirait qu'elle m'évite . Pourtant j'aurais bien eu besoin d'elle . Il y a une semaine que George a été enterré et bizarrement même si la cérémonie m'a fait mal maintenant je me sens bien. Comme libérée. Libre pour pouvoir penser à Arizona. Ce qui est horrible je vous l'accorde . Bon il faut que je la trouve et qu'on finisse notre discution. Mes parents sont parti donc je vais pouvoir lui parler sans être dérangé.

POINT DE VUE D'ARIZONA :

Cela fait maintenant une semaine que je n'ai pas parlé à Calliope Je n'en ai plus le courage . Je sais qu'il faut que je finisse mon discours mais je peux pas. J'y arrive pas . Pour le moment il faut que je fasse mes visites. Et zut , c'est la chambre de Sofia , comment je vais faire ? Je regarde si Calliope est là ... Personne. Ouf , je rentre et fais mon travail. Je m'arrête 2 minutes, j'adore regarder cette petite elle est magnifique. Comme sa mère d'ailleurs .

Arizona : Coucou ma belle , comment tu te sens ?

Sofia me fait un grand sourire .

Arizona : Tu sais ma belle , il y a une semaine j'ai essayé de faire comprendre a ta maman que je l'aime mais nous avons été interrompu par tes grands parents. Je n'ai pas le courage de lui dire ce que je ressens donc je vais te le dire a toi car tu ne pourras pas me juger . Il y a une semaine j'ai dis a ta maman que j'aimais une certaine Jessica. Ce qui est totalement faux. Je lui ai aussi dit que quand je la voyais je n'avais qu'une envie : l'embrasser et aussi qu'elle hante mes rêves et que je n'aime pas la voir triste mais bon ta maman est triste car ton papa est mort et que toi tu es a l'hôpital . Mais malgré son cerveau de brillant chirurgien elle n'a pas compris que c'était d'elle que je parlais. Tu sais dès que je la vois je me sens beaucoup mieux . Elle me redonne le sourire, elle me fait me sentir mieux . C'est pour ça que je suis aussi souvent avec toi lorsqu'elle est là. C'est aussi pour ça que je suis contente que tu sois là car grâce a toi, je la vois tout les jours. Si tu rentre chez toi je sais aussi que ta maman prendra des jours de congés ce qui signifie que je ne la verrais plus pendant un moment ...

AU MÊME MOMENT :

POINT DE VUE DE CALLIE :

Oh la la , j'en peux plus après avoir passé 3h au bloc a réparer les os de cette idiot qui s'est jeté contre un mur et ses 58 factures je suis fatigué. Oui oui j'ai voulu reprendre mes opérations après l'enterrement de George. J'en avais besoin. Je regarde mon planning et il me reste 2h avant ma prochaine opération . Je vais pouvoir aller voir mon ange et essayer de parler a Arizona. Tiens je vois les 2 plus belles filles de cette hôpital ensemble. On dirait qu'Arizona parle à Sofia. Je m'approche discrètement pour écouter ce qu'elle dit ... Mais attendez elle parle de moi là.

Arizona : Elle me redonne le sourire , elle me fait mesentir mieux . C'est pour sç que je suis aussi souvent avec toi lorsqu'elle est là . C'est aussi pour ça que je suis contente que tu sois là car grâce a toi , je la vois tout les jours. Si tu rentre chez toi je sais aussi que ta maman prendra des jours de congés ce qui signifie que je ne la verrais plus pendant un moment ...

Oh mais c'est magnifique ce qu'elle dit . Je sais que c'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes mais je dois savoir ce que dit Arizona sur moi

Arizona : Je sais qu'il faut que je lui parle que je lui dise a quel point je l'aime , a quel point je tiens a elle , mais je peux pas. je ne peux pas par respect pour ton papa et je ne peutxpas car tu est là et aussi car elle est hétéro. Dis moi Sofia pourquoi il faut que je sois tombée sur elle ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas comme tout le monde ? *En pleure* Dis moi Sofia . Pourquoi j'aime ta maman alors que je devrais aimer les garçons ou les filles célibataires ?

Je n'aime pas la voir triste . Il faut que je lui dise que moi aussi je l'aime . Mais comment lui dire ? Moi aussi je t'aime ou alors ne regrette pas de m'aimer et je l'embrasse ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour la calmer . Bon il faut que je me lance . Je rentre dans la chambre , je ferme la porte délicatement , je me mets derriere elle et la sers dans mes bras et maintenant je lui dis quoi ?

Callie : Arizona . J'ai entendu tout ce que tu a dis à Sofia. Ne regrette pas de m'aimer , il ne faut pas regretter sinon moi aussi je vais regretter.

Arizona : *En pleure* Calliope ...

Callie : Laisse moi parlez s'il te plait . Je ne suis jamais sortis avec une femme mais toi je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me fais un effet monstre. J'ai envie de t'embrasser à chaque fois que je te vois . Et quand tu ma parlé de cette Jessica ça m'a fait mal. Le pire dans tout ça c'est que je ne savais pas pourquoi . Mais grâce à Mark , j'ai su que je t'aimais sauf que mes parents sont arrivés et vu ce que tu m'avais dit je ne pensais pas avoir de chances mais après ce que je viens d'entendre je pense que je me suis trompé et je dois absolument te dire une chose. Arizona Robbins je t'aime .


	13. Chapter 13

A cette annonce, Arizona prit la fuite.

POINT DE VUE DE CALLIE :

Bah ... Mais ... Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Elle dit qu'elle m'aime et quand je lui avoue que c'esr récirpoque elle prend la fuite. Je comprend pas là ! Je savais bien qu'il fallait que je me taise. Je le savais.

Je passais quelques heures très calines avec Sofia. Sans doute a t'elle senti que j'étais triste, puis je partis chercher Arizona. Il fallait à tout prix qu'on s'explique même si c'était douloureux.

Je commence par l'étage pédiatrie. Sur le tableau son nom est inscrit nul part : elle n'a donc pas d'opérations. Je passe voir l'infirmière pour savoir où elle est. On me répond que tout le monde la cherche et que personne l'a vue, mais qu'il faudrait qu'elle réapparaisse très vite car un patient la demande. Je la bippe. J'ai en effet, la naïveté de croire qu'elle va me répondre alors que tout ceci est de ma faute. Je me pose 5 minutes dans le couloir et je repars à sa recherche car je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles. Je passe par la cafèt'. Personne. Il n'y avait bien sûr personne à la salle de repos n° 1. Je continue mon petit chemin. Je passe par toutes les salles. Tout l'hopital est passé entre mes mains et toujours pas d'Arizona. Je commence à avoir peur. Et si il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?

Je me pose sur un banc. Mark passe devant moi.

Mark : Bah Callie, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? C'est SOfia ?

Callie : Oh rien c'est Arizona. C'est long à t'expliquer mais en gros j'ai suivi tes conseils. Je lui ai dit que j'avais des sentiments amoureux pour elle et elle a prit la fuite. Depuis elle est introuvable. Toute la pédiatrie la cherche, on l'a tous biper plusieurs fois et on a pas de réponses. J'ai fait tout l'hopital. Elle est introuvable.

Mark : Il y a un peu moins d'une heure, elle était au dispensaire il me semble. Mais elle avait pas l'air bien. Elle pleurait.

Callie : Merci Mark. Merci beaucoup.

Aller direction le dispensaire. J'espère qu'elle y est encore...

POINT DE VUE D'ARIZONA :

Après cette annonce, je prend la fuite et me réfugie au dispensaire. Au moins là-bas je serais tranquille.

Une fois arrivée, je m'installe dans la salle de repos et éclate en sanglots.

Deux heures passent. J'entend quelqu'un crier mon nom. J'entend Callie crier mon nom. Il est trop tard pour partit; il faut que je l'affronte.

Callie : Arizona ! Arizona ! Pourquoi t'as disparue comme ça, tout le monde te cherche. T'aurais pu répondre à ton bipper.

Je sèche mes larmes.

Arizona : Callie, je t'en prie, pars. Laisse moi. Je t'en supplie sors.

Callie : Comment ça ? Je te dis que je t'aime. Je m'attendais pas à ce que tu me sautes dessus mais je ne m'attendais pas non plus à ce que tu prenne la fuite.

Arizona : Faut que tu m'oublie Callie ! J'ai fait une erreur en laissant parler mon coeuer. je vais te rendre malheureuse, je le sais. Alors oublie moi, oublie nous.

Callie : O, oh je te suis plus là. Nos sentiments sont réciproques mais faut qu'on s'oublie ? T'as pas l'impression de dérivé ? Explique moi ! S'il te plait explique moi ?


	14. Chapter 14

Arizona : Je ne peux pas Callie ! Ca te ferais trop de mal ...

Callie : parce que tu crois qu'en t"enfuyant et en me laissant sans explications tu ne me fais pas de mal. J'ai l'impression d'avoir tout fait rater. je regrette de t'avoir ouvert mon coeur.

Arizona : Ne regrette pas Callie. C'est la plus belle chose que tu pouvais me dire.

Callie : Alors si c'est pas moi, qui te met dans cet état là ?

Arizona : Si je te le dis, tu vas vraiment te sentir mal ...

Callie : Ce n'est pas grave ! Parle moi !

Elles s'assirent sur le lit et Arizona parla.

Arizona : Voilà, quand tes parents sont arrivés, je me suis éclipsée pour te laisser avec eux. Et quand je suis venue dans la chambre de Sofia, ils m'ont dit que tu étais parti dormir un peu avant l'enterrement. J'ai osculté Sofia puis on a parlé un peu de tout et de rien. De leurs métiers, du mien ,de toi et de Sofia, ... Et ils m'ont demandé si j'étais marié et si j'avais des enfants. je leur ai répondu que non et que j'étais plutôt branché filles. aux regards qu'ils m'ont lancé, j'ai compris que ce n'était pas ce qu'ils attendaient. ils m'ont demandé si tu savais. J'ai dis que oui et que ça ne te dérangeais pas. Encore une fois j'ai compris que j'aurais mieux fait de me taire.

Callie commençait à s'enerver.

Arizona : Callie, ça va ?

Callie : Oui, oui t'en fais pas. ontinue s'il te plaît.

Arizona : Et quand je leur ai dit que mes parents aussi ont bien réagis parce que ce qui leur importait le plus c'était que je sois heureuse ta mère a rétorqué que jamais elle ne pourrait accepter ça. Ton père a regardé Sofia et puis ils ont parlé de George, du fait que c'était le gendre idéal. alors je suis parti tellement je me sentais minable à côté de lui.

Callie : Et alors ? En quoi cela a t'il à voir avec nous.

Arizona : Mais Callie; ils sont tes parents. Tu les aime. Et si on sortait ensemble, tes parents ne l'accepteraient pas.

Callie : Ce sont mes parents, oui, et je les aime. Mais je t'aime toi aussi. C'est toi qui me rend heureuse, pas eux.

Arizona : Je peux pas te laisser dire ça. Il faut qu'on s'oublie.

Arizona commence à marcher vers la porte. Callie lui attrape le bras.

Callie : Arizona, je t'aime. Je peux pas effacer les entiments que j'éprouve pour toi parce que je t'aime. Tu m'entend ? Je t'aime. Cette histoire on va la vivre à deux pas à quatre. Oublie mes parents. On va vivre cette histoire et voir comment ça se passe entre nous. Mais ça va bien se passer parce qu'on s'aime.

Personnellement je ne pourrais pas juste être amie avec toi parce qu'à chaque fois que je te vois je veux te toucher, t'embrasser. Alors s'il te plaît laisse nous une chance. Laisse moi une chance d'être heureuse dans tes bras. Laisse toi une chance de me rendre heureuse. je dis pas que ça va être facile parce que Sofia te rapellera tout les jours qu'il y a eu George, mais je te fais la promesse de t'aimer tout les jours un peu plus. Je t'en fais la promesse alors donne une chance...

Callie pleurait et Arizona avait les larmes aux yeux.

Arizona s'approcha de son visage et y sécha les larmes qui coulaient. Et ...


	15. Chapter 15

**Voilà j'espère que ma fiction vous plait , n'hésitez pas a me dire les points positif et négatif sa fais toujours avancer :D**

**Bonne lecture a tous **

**Et merci pour tous vos commentaires **

POINT DE VUE D'ARIZONA :

Je vois Callie fermer les yeux et s'approcher de moi, merde je fais quoi ? Je la vois s'approcher de plus en plus. J'hésite, je l'embrasse ou pas ? J'en meurs d'envie mais ses parents , je veux pas qu'elle s'engueule avec eux mais je peux plus résister a ses lèvres elles sont trop magnifiques. Oh et puis zut j'en ai trop envie. Je ferme les yeux et parcours les derniers centimètres manquant pour pouvoir embrasser ses lèvres. Je ne peux plus me retenir, je lui saute dessus , elle a l'air surprise au début mais ensuite elle se laisse faire et approfondi ce baiser .

Arizona : *Avec un super magic smile * Wouah , c'était magnifique .

Callie : *Souriant à son tour * Oui , c'était magnifique . J'espère que tu regrette pas ?

Je la pris dans mes bras pour l'embrasser passionnément .

Arizona : Oh non , je ne regrette rien . J'en mourrast d'envie depuis si longtemps mais je ne pouvais pas . Maintenant que j'y ai gouté, je vais plus pouvoir m'en passer .

Callie : Je ne veux voir que ça moi * Embrassant encore Arizona * . Tu sais moi non plus je vais pas pouvoir m'en passer . Je suis contente qu'on ai parlé .

Arizona : Moi aussi je suis contente qu'on ai parlé même si àa m'embête pour toi et tes parents je suis heureuse .

Le bipper de Callie se mit a sonner , elle avait une urgence .

Callie : Desolé, je dois y aller, j'ai une urgence . A tout a l'heure .

Elle m'embrassa avant de partir mais au dernier moment je la retiens .

Arizona : Attend Calliope

Callie : Oui ?

Arizona : Je t'aime * Baissant la tête *

Callie : Hey , baisse pas la tête . Moi aussi je t'aime belle blonde .

Je releve la tête et lui saute au coup pour l'embrasser une derniere fois . Puis elle partit . Je sortis quelques minutes plus tard pour allez voir mes petits patients .

POINT DE VUE DE CALLIE :

Oh mon dieu , elle embrasse super bien pour une fille, je vais plus pouvoir m'en passer. Et c'est quoi cette urgence ? Je vois Mark s'avancer vers moi.

Callie : J'espere qu'elle est importante ton urgence car j'etais tres occupée là .

Mark : Oui , une jeune fille de 16 ans est tombée du toit de sa maison . Elle a de multiples fractures .

Callie : Attends , elle a 16 ans ?

Mark : Oui , 16 ans pourquoi ?

Callie : Ca veut dire qu'Arizona s'occupe aussi du cas ?

Mark : Euh ... je dois la bipper mais oui pourquoi ?

Callie : Rien , rien , t'inquiete . Elle s'appelle comment ?

Mark : Maria Drew

Je rentre dans la salle de trauma . Et bah dis donc elle s'est pas ratée cette jeune fille . Elle doit bien douiller . Bon faut que je m'occupe d'elle mais je ne fais que penser a Arizona. Il faut qu'elle sorte de ma tete pour que puisse soigner cette petite comme il faut .

POINT DE VUE D'ARIZONA :

On me bipe a la mine . C'est une jeune fille qui est tombé du toit de sa maison . Callie doit etre sur ce cas . Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage et je me depeche pour allez les aider . Arrivée sur place je vois l'etendu des degats et je vois aussi le calme de Callie qui me surprend.

Arizona : Je peux vous aider ?

Callie : Oui viens la s'il te plait et aide moi pour sa jambe .

Arizona : Euh ... Je dois faire quoi ?

Callie : Tu lui tiens sa jambe et fais en sorte qu'elle ne bouge pas .

Arizona : D'accord .

Owen : Bon venez il y a un bloc de pret . Il faut se depechez .

Arizona : Vous avez besoin de moi ?

Mark & Owen : * En meme temps* Non

Callie :Moi je vais avoir besoin de ton aide .

Callie me fit un sourire que je lui rendit bien evidemment . Ce soir il faut que je lui prepare un truc . Une fois les garcons partis , j'en profite pour parler avec Callie .

Arizona : Ta vraiment besoin de moi ?

Callie : Non mais je voulais rester avec toi, si t'as pas d'autres patients .

Arizona : Ah t'es deja accro a moi. Non je n'ai pas d'autres patients donc je reste mais a une condition .

Callie : *Surprise* Laquelle ?

Arizona : Ce soir tu viens chez moi pour une soiree rien que toutes les deux .

Callie : C'est ça ta condition ?

Arizona : Oui c'est ça. Une soiree romantique que toi et moi .

Callie : Dans ce cas viens vite au bloc .

Apres 3h a avoir remis des os ou plutot regarder Callie les reparé nous avions enfin fini . Je me depeche de sortir du bloc pour allez tout preparer au plus vite . J'envoie un sms a Callie pour lui donner mon adresse . Apres etre rentrer chez moi je me mets directement en cuisine puis quelques minutes plus tard je recois un sms de Calliope.

"Merci pour ton adresse , je voulais savoir vers quelle heure je devais venir puisque tu es parti comme une voleuse (sexy faut l'avouer) . Je t'aime Callie."

Je lui répond "Viens vers 20h , cela me laissera du temps pour que tout soit parfait 3 je t'aime aussi."

Je n'attendais pas de reponse et me remis aux fourneaux . Je mis ma robe bleu qui fesait resortir mes yeux selon Teddy . Apres 1h30 de preparation intensive , j'etais enfin prete . Je me posa donc dans mon canapé mais pas pour longtemps .

TOC TOC TOC


	16. Chapter 16

POINT DE VUE DE CALLIE :

Ca y est je suis devant chez Arizona. Je suis même en avance . J'hesite a y allez maintenant peut-être qu'elle n'est pas prête. Mais j'ai tellement envie de la voir. Vaut mieux etre en avance qu'en retard de toute façon. Bon aller je frappe.

TOC ; TOC; TOC

J'attends quelques secondes puis j'entends des pas et Arizona m'ouvre enfin. Elle est magnifique. Elle porte cette magnifique robe bleu qui lui fait ressortir ses si beaux yeux.

Callie : Bonsoir , desolé je suis un peu en avance. Tu es magnifique.

Arizona : Bonsoir, vas y rentre. Non c'est toi qui est magnifique.

Je rentre donc dans son appartement . Il est super bien decoré. Je souris à Arizona et lui donne mon manteau. J'ai envie de l'embrasser mais je sais pas si je peux ...

POINT DE VUE D'ARIZONA :

Je prends son manteau et le range dans l'armoire. Elle me fait un sourire à me faire fondre. Je peux pas lui resister. J'avance doucement vers elle. J'hesite mais elle me voit m'approcher et fait le reste du chemin. Je sens ces délicates lèvres se poser contre les miennes. Nous partons dans un baiser rempli d'amour et d'envie. Au bout de 3 min je m'arrete pour reprendre mon souffle.

Arizona : Tu vas pas pouvoir m'embrasser a chaque fois comme ça car tu vas finir dans mon lit bien rapidement sinon.

Callie : C'est de ta faute. Je peux pas m'en empêcher a chaque fois que je te vois c'est comme si ma raison n'etait plus là. Il n'y a que mon coeur qui parle.

Arizona : Le coeur est plus fort que la raison .

Callie : Oui tout a fait .

Arizona : Tu veux boire quelque chose ? J'ai du blanc ou du rouge ? A moins que tu veuille manger dès maintenant ?

Callie : On a qu'a manger maintenant et boire en fonction de ce que tu as commandé .

Arizona : Commandé ? J'ai rien commandé. C'est moi qui ait tout fait comme une grande.

Callie : En plus d'être un excellent chirurgien qui parle à l'enfant de la fille qu'elle aime, tu fais à manger ? Et bah dis donc je suis vraiment gaté moi .

Je m'approche de Callie doucement et pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je prends ensuite sa main et l'ammene jusqu'à la table.

POINT DE VUE DE CALLIE :

Oh la la ses baisers me font un effet de rêve. J'ai qu'une envie c'est de lui sauter dessus mais faut vraiment que je me calme. Respire Callie , respire .

Callie : Alors tu m'as preparer quoi de bon ?

Arizona : Surprise .

Elle veut pas me le dire ? Et bah temps pis je me leve et je vais voir. Hum ca a l'air bon dis donc des crustacés.

Arizona : Hey . Va t'asseoir je veux pas que tu viennes là .

Callie : Mais euh ... je suis gourmande et je veux savoir ce qu'il y a après les crustacés.

Arizona : Non tu sauras pas et va t'asseoir et tu auras le droit a un bisou.

Callie : C'est nul ça . En plus des bisous j'en ai quand je veux. Alors c'est pas un bon chantage.

Arizona : Comment ca t'en as quand tu veux ? Joue pas a ça avec moi ma belle car je peux faire une grève de ces merveilleux moments .

Callie : Tu peux pas me resister cherche pas. Mais bon je vais quand meme allez m'asseoir pour vous faire plaisir Mlle Robbins.

Arizona : Et mon bisou avant d'aller d'asseoir ? Et merde. Tu as raison je peux pas m'en passer. Allez viens là.

Je m'avance tout doucement vers elle pour lui faire monter l'envie. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou. Je m'avance vers elle mais au dernier moment je tourne la tete.

Arizona : Tu fais quoi là ?

Callie : Je te prouve que tu peux pas te passer de moi .

Arizona : T'es sadique en faite. Allez va t'assoir j'emmène l'entrée .

POINT DE VUE EXTERNE :

L'entrée et le plat se passait a merveille. Callie n'avait pas arrêter de faire des compliments a Arizona sur le repas . Elle s'amusait aussi bien l'une que l'autre. Arizona partit vers la cuisine pour aller preparer le dessert. Elle avait prévu un fondant au chocolat en forme de coeur et une boule de glace à la vanille. Elle apporta le tout à la table. Elle déposa l'assiette et en profita pour déposer un baiser a Callie.

Callie : Oh non. T'as quand meme pas fait un fondant au chocolat en forme de coeur ?

Arizona : *paniquée* T'aime pas ca ? Oh non j'aurais jamais dû faire ça. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idee ce dessert .

Callie se leva et alla sur les genoux de Arizona avec un magnifique sourire .

Callie : Calme toi ma cherie. C'est mon dessert preferé . J'etais juste en train de me demander comment j'avais fais pour trouver une femme parfaite comme toi. Tu m'as fais mon dessert preferé alors calme toi et embrasse moi avant que j'aille dévorer ton dessert.

Apres ces mots Arizona fût soulagé. Elle embrassa avec passion Callie puis la laissa pour qu'elle aille deguster son dessert. Apres avoir fini Arizona se leva pour aller debarraser la table. Callie l'aida. Quand Arizona partit mettre les assiettes dans l'é s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur la hanche de sa blonde.

Callie : J'ai vraiment passé un super repas. Le meilleur depuis la naissance de Sofia en tout cas .

Arizona : Tu l'aimes ta Sofia. Tu peux pas t'empêcher de parler d'elle et je trouve sa trop mignon .

Callie : Oui je l'aime plus que tout. C'est ma fille. Elle la personne la plus importante pour moi même si maintenant il y a aussi une autre personne.

Arizona *avec une pointe de jalousie* : Ah bon qui ?

Callie : Sois pas jalouse ma belle c'est toi cette personne.

A ces mots Arizona embrassa encore Callie. Le desir montait en elle mais elle se retient.

Arizona : Tu n'as qu'a aller rejoindre Sofia pendant que moi je range et toi tu reviens après d'accord ? Comme ca on pourra finir notre soiree et je sais que Sofia te manque car tu l'as pas beaucoup vu aujourd'hui . Tu reviens dans 1h ?

Callie : Je veux pas te laisser tout ranger. Et en plus les visites sont finies.

Arizona : T'es medecin là-bas Callie et en plus je sais que tu meurs d'envie d'aller la voir .

Callie : Bon d'accord mais que 30 minutes et j'en profiterais pour passez chez moi .

Arizona : Tu en profitera pour prendre deux trois habits car ce soir tu restes dormir ici.

Callie : Bon d'accord . Je reviens dans 45 minutes maximum. Je t'aime.

Arizona : Moi aussi je t'aime Calliope.


	17. Chapter 17

Callie embrasse tendrement Arizona, prend son manteau et s'apprête à partir.

Arizona : fais un gros bisou de ma part à Sofia;;.

Callie : Oui t'en fais pas pour ça. Mais ça m'embête de te laisser ranger toute seule.

Arizona : Allez, file ... Ne t'occupe pas de ça.

Callie : Bon ... Je t'aime et promis je reviens vite. Tes bras me manquent déjà !

Arizona : moi aussi jet'aime belle brune !

Sur ces mots, Callie quitte l'appartement et se dirige vers l'hopital. Arizona n'habitait pas loin, elle pouvait donc se permettre d'y aller à pied.

POINT DE VUE D'ARIZONA :

Bon je lui laisse 5-10 minutes d'avance et je la suit. J'en profite pour ranger un peu. Surtout dans la cuisine !

Je mets ma veste et sors de l'appartement. Je commence à avancer vers l'hopital.

Pendant ce temps :

Callie, à 2 rues de l'hopital, décide d'appeller Mark. elle ne pouvait pas attendre le lendemain pour lui raconter le début de sa magnifique soirée.

POINT DE VUE D'ARIZONA :

J'avancais à la vitesse d'un escargot et pourtant j'aperçus une silhouette. J'aurais pu la reconnaître parmi mille. Une silhouette aussi parfaite ne pouvait qu'être Callie. Je continue à avancer très discrètement. Mais elle est au téléphone là, je rêve. Heureusement qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle se dépéchait.

Du coup j'en profite pour passer un coup de fil à Teddy.

Arizona : Allô Teddy ? C'est Ari. Tout est prêt ?

Teddy : oui, oui t'en fais. Ta belle peut arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Tout est parfait.

Arizona : merci Teddy, t'es géniale.

Je raccroche. Callie commence à marcher plus vite alors j'accélère.

POINT DE VUE DE CALLIE :

Callie : Allô Mark ? C'est Callie. Bon tu dois sans doute être au lit avec une demoiselle vu que t'es sur répondeur mais je voulais juste te dire que tout s'était bien passé avec Arizona et que je passais voir Sofia avant de retourner chez elle pour la nuit. J'aurais aimé que tu décroche pour me rassurer parce que j'ai un peu peur mais c'est pas grave. Je te fais de gros bisous et je te raconte tout demain.

Je raccroche et recommence à avancer.

Depuis que j'ai raccroché je me sens suivie. Je me retourne et vois personne mais par sécurité j'accélère le pas.

Deux minutes plus tard je suis au SGH. je monte dans l'ascenseur.

POINT DE VUE D'ARIZONA :

J'arrive au SGH. Les voyants de l'ascenseur sont allumés. Elle à dû monter dedans. Je monte les escalier pour être là avant elle et me poste dans une pièce à côté de la chambre de Sofia. Callie sort de l'ascenseur et se dirige vers la chambre.

POINT DE VUE DE CALLIE :

Je sors de l'ascenseur, passe saluer l'infirmière de garde et me dirige vers la chambre de Sofai. J'ouvre la porte et découvre avec émerveillemnt pleins de pétales de rose rouge étalées sur le sol. Il y'en avait même sur le canapé. Un canapé qui n'était pas là ce matin d'ailleurs.

Quelqu'un passe ses bras autour de ma taille. Ce quelqu'un ne peut être qu'Arizona.

Arizona : alors ça te plait ?

Callie : c'est magnifique. Comment t'as fait ça ?

Arizona : une fée a ahit sous mes ordres en ton absence.

Callie : une drôle de fée, reine de la cardio. je vois ... Il faudrait que j'aille la remrercier alors.

Arizona : plus tard, non ?! Je voudrais un bisou et puis on pourrait passer la nuit toutes les trois avec Sofia. T'en dis quoi ?

Callie : J'en dis que t'es tout simplement parfaite, et que passer la nuit avec les deux femmes de ma vie c'est tout simplement magique !


End file.
